legobatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Riddler Makes a Withdrawal
|Boss = None |Story = The Riddler's Revenge (Villain) |Players = Riddler Clayface |Prevlevel = None |Nxtlevel = On the Rocks }} thumb|300px|right The first villian level from: The Riddlers Revenge. It begins with the Riddler assigning roles to each of the villains, Clayface is assigned to get a key. The Riddler decides to go with Clayface to get the key. They rob a Bank to get the key. Clayface has the ablity to lift heavy objects and the Riddler can use his staff to control minds Parking Garage: Being by heading to the right. Clayface has super strength, so watch for anything that has an orange handle on it, because he can toss it. Do so on the dumpsters here. Demolish whatever you can and you'll eventually find some pieces that make a lever. Pull it and you'll unblock a window where you can see a guy wandering around inside. The deal here is that you have to use the Riddler's mind control, so get close to the guy and press Z. You now have full control of the person, and The Riddler is entirely safe while this is going on. Have the person push the rotator switch to open the way up to the garage itself. Inside, have Clayface pull on the garbage truck in the back, which is blocking the exit. Have both characters pull the levers and enter the elevator. Street: Have Clayface jump up and grab the blue and gray awning so he can leap up to it. From there, go left and double jump so you grab the fire escape and lower it. Now, both characters can climb and proceed to the left. Impound: Have Clayface toss all he can here and bust down all the objects. One item to throw needs to have its handle put on it, so do so. The last orange vehicle Clayface needs to pull to the marked spot. Now, switch to the Riddler and have him control the operator in the enclosure. Have him throw the switch, which will put the crane on top of the orange wheels. Assemble the last two parts and you've got a nice wrecker to work for you. Head out to the right. Street: Simply ride your awesome wrecker to the right, through the next gate. Demolish all the metal objects to the right, then have Clayface grab the vent cover so you can enter. Bank: Head towards the screen. Assemble the ladder near wall and climb up. Put together the tightrope and cross. Now, use Mind Control on the guy in the window and have him pull the hanging switch to drop the gargoyle on the street below. Grab the Police Car and run over everything in the immediate area. Assemble all the pieces into a bomb then step on the plunger. The level ends with Clayface being arrested after staying behind for the money and gold. You MUST beat this level to be able to buy Clayface and The Riddler.